My Captain, My Doctor
by CosmicalMadison
Summary: Whether they realize it or not, Jack Harkness and the Doctor were made for each other. Ten ficlets looking at their relationship written for the iTunes challenge. Slash.
1. Missed Chances

**Title:** My Captain, My Doctor  
**Author:** CosmicalMadison  
**Summary:** Sometimes it seems that Jack Harkness and the Doctor were made for each other. Ten ficlets looking at their relationship written for the iTunes challenge (for details, see my profile). Slash.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing(s):** Doctor/Jack, Janto mention in number three  
**Genre:** Angst, tragedy, romance, friendship, humor  
**Author's Note: **These ficlets came out two ways: a couple angsty and tragic, and the rest fluffy and happy. If you'd only like to read one or the other, I've separated them. Part one is the angst, and part two is the love. Also, these don't necessarily fit in with each other. You can consider each fic to happen in its own little universe. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Part One: Missed Changes**

**1. "Always on my Mind," by Michael Buble**

The Doctor had never realized until he was gone how much Captain Jack Harkness meant him. There was nothing he could do about it now - now that Jack was something else, an unnatural creature. The Doctor could no longer be near him and had had to leave him on the Game Station.

The Doctor was haunted by new nightmares now. Visions of Jack's beautiful blue eyes when he had invited him to bed. All the times he had refused him.

It burned, deep in his heart, that he had never given in. He'd been too proud to admit that he wanted Jack just as much as the other man wanted him. Not just because he was handsome and witty, but because they had a real bond. Both had too much on their shoulders, had seen all the wonders of time and space.

Now it was too late, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**2. "There Goes the Neighborhood" by Shania Twain**

It was another excuse, like any other, but it was true. Everyone eventually left, willing or not. The Doctor knew he would eventually move on by himself, and it was one of the reasons he kept himself from entering into a relationship with Jack Harkness. Oh, Rassilon, he wanted to (and who wouldn't?), but he just couldn't let himself.

It would only hurt both of them in the end. The Doctor would be left with two broken hearts, just like when any other companion left him - worse this time if the relationship was deeper. And if he could go so far as to assume so, Jack would feel the same. Not two broken hearts, of course, but his single human one.

Which presented an entirely different problem. Jack could never stay with the Doctor, no more than Rose could. They just weren't compatible, a human and a Time Lord. It would only end in pain for all parties, and so he refused to share his true feelings with them.

**3. "I Told You So" by Carrie Underwood**

When the TARDIS lands in Cardiff's Millennium Centre and Jack comes running toward it, the Doctor can't begin to describe the way joy blooms in his whole being. He runs, too, and catches Jack in his arms, presses his lips to the other man's. Finally, he can tell Jack how he feels, how he denied them both all that time ago. He can make things right.

But Jack is stiffening in his arms. "Doctor," he says harshly.

The Time Lord pulls away, unsure now of what is going on.

"That's not why I need to see you," Jack says gruffly. He asks pointedly about his resurrection by Rose and why he is now unable to die.

The Doctor explains as best he can, but all the while his hearts are breaking. It was too late after all. Jack has refused him. He had hurt him too badly when they traveled together before, and there will be no forgiveness now.

"Jack, you coming?" a voice calls from behind them, and the Doctor turns to see a handsome young man with brown hair and blue eyes standing by the building. If possible, his heart drops even further, because he recognizes the tone in the man's voice, and the gentle look on the Captain's face when he answers, "Yeah, in a minute, Ianto."

He turns back and says, "Thank you for you help, Doctor," but it feels more like an insult. Jack turns and walks toward the other man, giving him a quick kiss before the two of them enter the building together.

The Doctor's heart feels like a stone in his chest as he turns and trudges back to the TARDIS. All he can think is that he blew it. He really blew it.


	2. Requited Love

**Part Two: Requited Love**

**4. "Make a Mistake" by Brad Paisley**

The Doctor always overthinks things, Jack knows. And after all the things he just rushes into, he's afraid to sleep with Jack. The former time agent has tried many times to draw the older man into bed with him, but it doesn't work. The Doctor has told him over and over that they're not right for each other.

Jack disagrees, though. He knows how he feels for the Doctor, and he suspects that the other man reciprocates but is afraid to acknowledge it. So Jack continues to prod. He knows that eventually his designated driver won't be able to hold himself back any longer.

**5. "My Front Porch Looking In" by Lonestar**

The Doctor loves traveling around the universe, seeing a different planet and civilization nearly everyday and saving them more often than not. He's seen everything from harmless creatures to rampaging devils.

But the best part of any journey, by far, is those he goes with. His favorite part is coming back to the TARDIS to spend time with Rose and Jack. Games, pranks, and meals, doing everything together. They're a perfect trio, almost as if they were meant to be together. They comfort him so much, he almost forgets sometimes that he's the last of his kind.

**6. "Young," by Kenny Chesney**

It's one of the reasons the Doctor loves Jack Harkness. The human makes him feel young again. Physically, the Captain is certainly younger than him, but he's mentally a child much of the time. He loves a good joke, or a drink, even if it goes too far sometimes.

He thinks the Doctor is too serious, so he tries to lighten things up in the TARDIS. He even went so far as to make Rose show him where the Time Lord's bedroom was so he could fill the place with pink streamers and balloons while he was away.

They have fun. Movies, nights on the town, and the occasional (or binightly) prank. Sometimes Rose joins in and the three laugh together, and sometimes she just thinks these two men are daft.

That's fine with them. Jack and the Doctor enjoy each other's company, and that's all that matters.

**7. "Beer in Mexico" by Kenny Chesney**

The Doctor has just finished saving yet another civilization, and he immediately wants to head back to the TARDIS and fly off to meet the next crisis. Jack disagrees. The former Time Agent nearly drags the Time Lord into the nearest pub to "celebrate." He orders two beers and drops a couple of coins on the table. When the drinks arrive, he slurps at one himself and slides the other over to the Doctor.

"Jack…"

"Just drink it, Doctor," the human says. "You deserve it."

The Time Lord smiles his gratitude and takes a sip.

An hour later, the celebration has progressed. There are now several empty tankards sitting on the counter, and the Doctor is looking more than a little tipsy.

"You know," Jack says, feigning the idea that this is a sudden thought when really it has been on his mind all night. "There's more than one way to celebrate saving a world."

"Oh, yeeeaaah?" the Doctors answers, a grin spreading onto his face.

"Oh, yeah," Jack answers, echoing the look. He grabs the Doctor's hand and begins to drag him back toward the TARDIS, and a certain bedroom that's just waiting for them.

**8. "I Got My Baby" by Faith Hill**

After they make love, the Doctor usually leaves. He doesn't need much sleep, and he doesn't like just lying around - he's not that kind of person. Jack understands; he doesn't press him.

But sometimes the Time Lord does sleep. It is these moments Jack relishes most all, when he can lay beside his lover and just look at him. It's nice to see the Doctor so relaxed, all the cares and worries of the day forgotten as his face lies peaceful in sleep.

And Jack can't help but remember how lost he was before meeting this wonderful man beside him. How his life was directionless after leaving the Time Agency, conning them whenever he could and being spiteful. Then the Doctor showed up and saved him from himself, gave him purpose again.

Jack feels gratitude and love swell in his heart. He leans forward to touch a gentle kiss to the Dotor's lips, and the other man smiles in his sleep. Jack has never been happier.

**9. "Your Man" by Josh Turner**

There are some days when all Jack wants to do is get laid. He has no problem admitting it; sex is his favorite hobby. Especially when it's with the Doctor. And speaking of him…

The Doctor has just entered the consol room, where Jack is. The former Time Agent sauters over and gives him a teasing smile, trailing a hand across his face. He leans closer and whispers, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

The Doctor does his best to give a stern look, but fails completely. A huge smile spreads across his face as he pulls Jack closer and snogs him unabashedly. "Anything for you, Jackie-boy," he says when he finally pulls away.

Jack returns the grin and takes the Time Lord's hand, leading the way back to their bedroom.

**10. "Last Name" by Carrie Underwood**

"Y'know, Doctor," Jack asks one morning over breakfast before Rose had joined them. "What would you do if you got married? You don't have a last name."

The Time Lord pretends to think for a moment. "Well," he says, "I suppose that might be a problem for some." Then he grins widely. "I suppose I would just have to make sure my partner had one."

Jack tries to hold back a smile and fails. "And what might that be, Doc?"

"I suppose... it would be something like... Harkness."

"Doctor Harkness?" Jack laughs, and the Doctor joins him. They steal a quick kiss before Rose comes in.

"Jack's a doctor?" she asks. "Where did _that_ come from?"

The men only laugh, and the girl glares at them, perturbed to not know exactly what's been discussed in her absense.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I hope you liked them. I think I've become addicted to this challenge, as this is the third time I've done it and I'm already working on a Torchwood set for the fourth. It's really good if you have no ideas and want a quick write. Anyway, let me know what you thought, and I'd especially like to hear which ones were your favorites.


End file.
